fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shirley Temple
Shirley Temple (シャーリーテンプル Shārītenpuru) is a famous actress and secret dark mage working under the talent agency Fame and Fortune. Appearance Shirley's appearance is very important to her so she is always looking her best! She has the body of a movie star and from just one look anyone can see that she takes care of herself. She has what some would call a 'baby face' but she manages to pull it off. Her fair skin has a healthy glow, complimenting her large grey eyes. It's a rare color, and she wears it nicely. Shirley's hair is a light brown and is almost always down and up at the same time. With different styles of pigtails incorporated into the look depending on the outfit but she always has bangs, believing them to look best on her. Her outfits are always girly colors such as pink or purple, usually flowy and comfortable but still fashionable and expensive. Shirley shows her wealth through this, with her very simple outfits being made by some of the best designers in the world. Overall she dresses very cutesy and childish and according to her critics, looks good while doing it! Personality Shirley, perhaps, above all else, is an actress. A woman who has many faces and many names capable of analyzing the situation and playing the required role that will get her the outcome she desires. Whether this be the knight in shining armor or the damsel in distress, she will play it masterfully and ensure that those she wants to manipulate fall in line. Willing to do whatever the role requires be it, crying, fainting, or even fighting, she takes getting into character very serious but it's been shown that this masquerade is meant to hide who she really is. Often Shirley will put on a nice and innocent facade, appearing cheerful and bubbly to the unsuspecting eye. It's what most people who know Shirley will describe her as because it's all they ever see and she's made sure of that. Her so-called friends and fans, she's built an empire based on a lie and the truth can never be revealed so this happy-go-lucky girl, when in the limelight, must remain in this disguise she's built herself but backstage she takes on a much darker form. In reality, Shirley is a cruel cold woman who harbors a deep resentment for the world due to her childhood. She doesn't care about her friends or fans, in fact, the only reason she keeps most of them around is to be flooded with compliments and praise. Having the deep dark desire to wreak havoc and bring destruction, she's far from the role model the media believes her to be and in fact, Shirley is just the opposite. Being a famous movie star and a secret dark mage, it's safe to say that Shirley Temple is an evil star who you don't want to cross paths with, or you just might be breaking your leg. History Synopsis Magic & Abilities Magic Movie Magic (映画マジック Eiga majikku): Movie Magic is a type lost magic that allows the user to replace peoples memories with movie film, forcing them to act like the main character of that movie. Abilities Immense Magic Power: Shirley possess an immense amount of magical power, granted her magic doesn't really require all that much, her power is still notable. Magic Sensor: Shirley is able to sense magic, meaning if there was a battle involving magic happening a few blocks away she would be able to tell where it was. Equipment Blockbuster (大ヒット Dai hitto): Shirley uses Blockbuster, which is modeled after a .36 Caliber Percussion revolver that she actually got as a gift from a movie she starred in. Formerly a prop, it is now a special gun that uses her magical power in order to shoot, thus the bullets are made of pure magical energy. Trivia *Shirley's appearance is based on Charlotte Pudding from One Piece. *Her name is shared with the real life singer, dancer, and actress, Shirley Temple. Category:Female Characters Category:Dark Mage Category:Lost Magic User